The Heart of the Missing
by Antasantuse
Summary: Yugi gets a call from a clerk at G-Pa's shop. Something's wrong very wrong...
1. All is Well?

Hello one and all this is Antasantuse here: An for short. This is the disclaimer and I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would be rich and posting this from I giant TV/Computer and I would have monkey buttlers and... *goes on and on* Oh yeah well I own nothing and that's the disclaimer.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The Heart of the Missing  
  
Ch. 1 All is well?  
  
As Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan walked slowly into the lightly lit "Burger 4 You" fast food restaurant they sat down at their usual table, not too far away from the Play Area, so that Joey could go over and beat all the seven year olds at video games and then gloat. This time it was Tristan's turn to get the food the rest of them sat down.  
  
"I don't know what wrong, but...," Yugi said dimly, "Yami has been really upset. He says that he feels that something bad is going to happen soon. I really wish that he was wrong, but I know that he has never lied to me before and he's hardly been wrong about anything that he felt this strongly about."  
  
"Well you know how he gets when there hasn't been trouble for a while. I mean it seems that messed up stuff has been happening one right after the other," said Tea, feeling not so happy as when she had come in.  
  
All of a sudden the heard a loud "PLOP," and then they realized that Tristen was back with the food.  
  
"Okay everybody pay up. I'm almost broke after payin` for all you guys." Tristen smirked as he collected money from Joey and Yugi.  
  
"Hey don't you still owe me ten dollars?" Tea said as she grabbed money from Tristen  
  
As they were eating another friend of there's had walked in.  
  
"Hey Bakura over here!" Yugi said loudly as the place was filling up fast with parents and screaming kids.  
  
"Oh why hello," Bakura said softly, "How are all of you doing?"  
  
Something that sounded like "hungry" escaped from Joey's mouth as he had managed to stuff too much food in his mouth.  
  
Tea finishing her salad and small fry first (which was no surprise to any of them as she had always eaten hardly any food ever) pulled a magazine out of her purse. The magazine had a picture of a grungy looking man on the front of it said Burglar still at large" and in one of the smaller texts it said "Governor speaks on the situation 'We can do nothing at the moment but send out all of the policemen that are available to search for this thief. He has stolen house loads of goods from families and several thing of mine!'"  
  
"What do you think of that burga-" said Yugi as the rest of his word were cut short as he fell to the ground gasping for air, clenching his chest.  
  
Yugi are you all right, man?" asked Joey.  
  
"Something wrong... bad... must..." Yugi gasped as the strangest thing happened.  
  
His Millennium Puzzle started shaking, vibrating as buzzing. "What the-. This never happened before," Yugi said short of breath.  
  
"Um... is there a Yugi Motoh here?" yelled a cashier from behind the counter holding up a phone.  
  
"Hello?" Yugi said into the phone  
  
"Um Yugi," said Nathan, a part-time worker for grandpa to help run the shop," you need to get home right away. Something bad has happened."   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Antasantuse: oooooooooooooo a cliff hanger, I love these. I will be adding more soon so don't worry. That is I will be adding more if I get enough reviews. This is my first one EVER and I hope you like it. 


	2. We've been Robbed?

Okay disclaimer time. I don't own anything to do with anything good, although I wish I did. *Dreams of owning stuff*. Yeah that would be great. Oh I would love that. *Sees people* Um oh yeah. Well here is the second chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi began running. He tore out of the fast food place without even telling anyone. His Puzzle still shaking he ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. He felt as though he had never felt in his life. He was sweaty, nauseous, and felt as though he would collapse soon.  
  
The door burst open and Yugi stood out of breath and panting. "What happened???!!!" he said desperately wanting to know what's wrong.  
  
"Uhh... well you see," said Nathan clumsily.  
  
"Is it Grandpa?" Yugi gasped as the horrible thought of what might have happened to him rushed through his mind. He felt a rush of panic and fear. He rushed pass the counter and yelled up the spiral stairs that led to the bedrooms above the store. "Grandpa. GRANDPA!" he yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Grandpa came slowly down the old stairs, his right eye black and blue and a small gash on his left forearm wrapped in a white cloth now stained red with blood.  
  
"What happened Grandpa are you all right?" said Yugi quickly.  
  
"Why I've seen better days but I'm sure I'm just fine. You had better sit down Yugi," Grandpa said gesturing to a chair.  
  
"What happened? Why are you hurt?" said Yugi as a million questions ran through his mind. He couldn't think very clearly.  
  
"Well a man came in here and... uhhh... we were robbed. He came through a window upstairs and, well, he stole a lot of things. I was outside sweeping in front of the shop and Nathan was down here reading a comic that we sell," Grandpa said sadly.  
  
"What did he... steal," these words that Yugi said made the fact all the more real.  
  
"Yugi... I am sad to say that he stole, your entire dueling deck."  
  
Those words rang in Yugi's ears as nobody spoke for several moments. His world was spinning out of control. He was spinning, or rather the room was spinning. Yugi just sat there staring blankly then Yami came out after hearing the news. "No," his trembling voice said. "How could this have..." his fist hit the glass case were the most expensive items in the shop laid, "happened. All of the cards?"  
  
"It is sad to say, yes all of the cards," he said in a sad voice that seemed to just have come to reality himself after hearing it.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yami screamed as he punched his entire fist through the wall in a blind fury.  
  
They all sat in a daze that seemed to linger.  
  
"Well you could get another deck, right? I mean we have a butt load of cards here," Nathan said pointing to the racks of duel monster cards.  
  
Yugi switched with Yami again and said, "You don't understand. My heart was in those cards. The can't just be replaced. Those cards were like a part of me. I... I have to get them back somehow."  
  
Just then Joey, Tristen, Tea, and Bakura burst into the shop. "Yo, Yugi, what happened back there, man?" Joey asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, why did you run out like that?" Bakura asked slightly out of breath.  
  
Yugi told them everything that he had heard as they stared in disbelief. "Oh that's just so terrible," said Tea in a sad low tone of voice.  
  
"Well there's only one thing that we can do," Tristen said as he stood up.  
  
"Yeah what's that?" Yugi said staring into space still not fully believing what had just happened.  
  
"We have to get those cards back!" Tristen said heroically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An: Oh will they get the cards back? And how? Who stole them in the first place? What did they do with the cards? To find out you'll just have to tune in next time, and the time after that, and a few more time after that to find out.  
  
I know it's short, but they will get longer. 


End file.
